starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
R5 Astromech Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = R5 Astromech Droid | klasse = Klasse 2 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | hoogte = 0,97 meter | uitrusting = | taken = | prijs = 1500 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} De R5 Astromech Droid was de 5de serie Astromech Droid die verscheen. In tegenstelling tot zijn voorgangers bleek dit model een ware flop te zijn. Bouw & Uitzicht Net als alle Astromech Droids sinds de R2 Astromech Droid bezat de R5 unit een klein cilindervormig lichaam. Het enige uiterlijke kenmerk was een dome en bovenaan afgeplat was in de vorm van een bloempot met drie kleine Photoreceptors. De R5 Astromech Droid was eigenlijk bedoeld als een goedkopere versie van de R2 Astromech Droid. De Droid werd niet als noodzaak maar als een mogelijke opportuniteit uitgebracht. De R5 Astromech Droid kon men met hopen tegelijk aankopen. Industrial Automaton prijsde zo deze Droids aan maar al snel kende het ook de weerbots van het woordje ‘goedkoop’ te promoten. Al snel regende het klachten. De R5 raakte snel oververhit, de Servomotors raakten geblokkeerd, onderdelen kwamen los en de Motivators explodeerden. Taken & Geschiedenis De Taken van de R5 Astromech Droid waren even verschillend als die van zijn voorgangers en de Droids bezaten ook alle gadgets die van de R2 Astromech Droid zo een succes hadden gemaakt. Alleen moesten deze gadgets altijd werken wanneer men ze kon gebruiken. Bij de R5 Units gebeurde het vaak dat deze gewoon blokkeerden of niet werkten. Hoewel de R5 dus uitgerust was met de meeste onderdelen van de R2 Astromech Droids, slaagde de R5 er niet in om te presteren. Maar de R5 werd zonder echte doelgroep op de markt gegooid. Ze hadden niet de taaiheid van de R4 Astromech Droid om op Outer Rim planeten te blijven functioneren, ze hadden niet de knowhow van de R3 Astromech Droid om voor de overheid of militaire organisaties te werken en ze ontbraken het vernuft van de R2 Astromech Droid om bijvoorbeeld als copiloot te fungeren in een starfighter. De R5 kon bovendien slechts één Hyperspace sprong herinneren. Bovendien nam de R5 al snel rare karaktertrekjes aan waardoor vele R5 Droids pessimistisch en zuur overkwamen bij de eigenaar. Omdat de verkoopscijfers enorm tegenvielen, besloot de President van Industrial Automaton, Julynn Kentas, om de R5 Astromech Droid na één jaar productie stop te leggen. Dit gebeurde tijdens de Separatist Crisis, net vooraleer de Clone Wars uitbraken. Het was bijna niet te geloven dat een gigantische bedrijf als Industrial Automaton zo een inschattingsfout kon maken als bij de R5 Unit. Men kon niet anders besluiten dat de corporatieve wellust de firma even in de macht had gekregen. thumb|250px|R5-C7 actief in 22 BBY Toch was er nog leven voor de R5 Units. Vele R5’s werden immers aangepast met de nodige verbeteringen en konden zeker nog hun nut bewijzen. Industrial Automaton gebruikte de ongebruikte modellen voor spin-off series als de R2-AG Astromech Droid en de R4 Agromech Droid. Tijdens de Clone Wars en in de Galactic Civil War werden aangepaste R5 Units gebruikt in starfighters. Veel R5 Units vonden ook de weg naar de Outer Rim om minder fortuinlijke bewoners bij te staan. Vaak werkten ze op landerijen of in garages waar men dacht dat het beter was om een R5 Unit te hebben dan geen Droid. De Rebel Alliance paste de Droids aan zodat ze maximaal tien sets van Hyperspace sprongen konden uitvoeren en onthouden. In een gevecht waren R5 Units vrij laf, dit vaak tot ergernis van de piloten. Op bizarre plaatsen als Kligson's Moon was er ook altijd een plaats voor deze onfortuinlijke Droids. Uitrusting *Circular Saw *Electric Arc Welder *Electroshock Probe *Fire Extinguisher *Holoprojector *Holorecorder Bekende R5 Astromech Droids *R5-X2 *R5-A2 *R5-C7 *R5-D2 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *R5-F7 *R5-K6 *R5-M2 *R5-J2 *G8-R3 Verschijning * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Tours * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *IA pulls the plug op HoloNet News *The Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Adventure Journal n° 7 *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Threats of the Galaxy category:Astromech Droids category:R5 Astromechs category:Industrial Automaton